


Грёбаная Мивочка

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Mild Language, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на всемирной выставке страну представляют, в частности, капризный ИИ и фальшивый дикарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грёбаная Мивочка

**Author's Note:**

> Ёжичку как консультанту и вдохновителю,  
> одному блогеру из тех же краёв – за расширение сюжета.  
> история с фальшивыми дикарями восходит к истинному случаю, описанному тем самым блоггером, пруф, к сожалению, утерян.

Если бы в стекле не отражалось солнце, можно было бы подумать, что никакого стекла и нет. Мяхор точно знал, как обеспечивается данная степень прозрачности. Даже мог, прикрыв глаза, представить формулы. А что не вспомнить – то вывести заново.

Мяхор был одним из лучших выпускников технологического университета в третьем по значимости городе метрополии. Но сейчас сидел за стеклом, как обезьяна в вольере, и изображал туземца, которого эта самая метрополия скоро цивилизует с помощью технического прогресса. А всё почему? При сборах на всемирную выставку никаких по-правдашнему ещё не цивилизованных туземцев под рукой не случилось. Только вот он, дипломированный техник, по совместительству мойщик титановых изделий опытного назначения.

Ну уж что есть, то есть. Зато ещё и подумать время найдётся. Вернее, было бы, если бы вокруг поменьше шумели. А то ведь полно любопытных… Впрочем, на них тоже посмотреть интересно. Никогда же не знаешь, что на мысль натолкнёт. Надо хорошо понимать людей, чтобы потом создавать искусственный разум. А как их понять-то, если не через наблюдение.

Так что для кого ещё стекло… Видимо, взаимно.

А есть и такая сила, которая наблюдает за обеими сторонами. И ждёт, может быть, пока чего-нибудь не случится. Например, Мяхор кому-нибудь приглянется… Или вдруг ему кто-нибудь.

Этого и сам Мяхор побаивался. Искусственный интеллект бывает коварен. Особенно такой своенравный. И главное – непредсказуемый. Обратная сторона новых неиспробованных технологий.

Он её так и обозвал однажды в сердцах, эту автоматизированную систему управления обслуживанием чудес выставки: ах ты грёбаная мивочка! И «она» – не потому что система. Данный искусственный интеллект, не обладая, конечно, никаким физическим телом, обладал явно женским характером. Точнее даже – юной капризницы. Она встревала в разговоры, и не всегда при этом её слышал только Мяхор. А вот собственную отладку доверяла как раз таки только ему.

Большая, но жутковатая честь. Ведь система гордилась обеими частями своего прозвища.

* * *

Мяхор так и не понял, что в тот день спровоцировало Мивочку. Зрелище, конечно, полностью сработало на успех выставки. Но всё равно, нельзя же так!

Свет мигал, всё искрило и летало, а потом рядом с постановочным дикарём выросла серебристая фигура. Явно женская. И по-хозяйски обняла Мяхора.

Мивочка смеялась, многократно усиливая свой голос, и не раз повторила:

– Не отдам!

Мяхор попробовал было её увещевать, но скоро решил: бесполезно. И пошёл другим путём.

– Я начинаю понимать великую силу технического прогресса! Видите, люди, братья, соплеменники, как она снизошла к нам с небес!

Вот такая игра Мивочке понравилась. Роль свою она отыграла до конца. Даже объявила нечто в пользу Мяхора: мол, его верования суть, конечно, суеверия, но именно сила его мысли и желания даровала ей физическое воплощение.

Красивое было воплощение, что ни говори. Не нуждавшееся в одежде, ибо блестело и сверкало, будто облитое жидким серебром. И посмотреть на эту пару сбежались все.

Богиня-Мивочка давала очень эмоциональные советы. А дикарь-Мяхор на глазах цивилизовался и прямо на коленке собирал невиданный прибор.

Публике необязательно было знать, что двигатели он уже перебирал… тем более что сейчас и правда его способности усилились, и он, что называется, словил откровение. Руки только и мелькали, Мивочка покатывалась со смеху – но не обидно, а просто от полноты жизни.

Взлетевший в небо трактор так никем на выставке переплюнут и не был.

_Задумано: март 2014_

_Записано: апрель 2014 – март 2015_


End file.
